


Lego House-Crankiplier

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [7]
Category: CrankGameplays', Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Age Play Little Ethan Nestor, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Cute Ethan Nestor, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, POV Third Person, Protective Mark Fischbach, Song: Lego House (Ed Sheeran), crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Ethan is a little and a storm scares him, Mark comforts him by singing to him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Best Reads KF





	Lego House-Crankiplier

_I’m gonna pick up the pieces_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong, we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings_

_There’s one thing on my mind_

_It’s all for you_

Mark watched with a fond smile on his face as Ethan played with the colourful bricks, pushing them together, stacking them and placing them all over the floor until they vaguely resembled a house. Ethan had been in headspace for a few hours now, but he’d been content just sitting and playing with his toys while Mark watched TV, only interrupting him for an occasional hug or when he was hungry. Mark wasn’t really watching TV, he was watching Ethan, the adorable boy that he’d fallen in love with. When Ethan told Mark he was a little Mark was like a child himself, getting excited and giddy and rushing them both to the store so that Ethan can pick all sorts of toys and clothes out, Ethan knew then that Mark was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Mark looked over at the fireplace where the warm amber glow was spreading through the dimly lit room, illuminating it with a honey colour, he smiled contentedly.

_And it’s dark in a cold December_

_But I’ve got you to keep me warm_

_And if you’re broken, I will mend you_

_And I’ll keep you sheltered from the storm that’s raging on now_

A loud gust of wind came from behind the closed curtains, the sound of snow and rain hitting the window overpowering the noise of the TV. Ethan whimpered and looked to Mark for comfort, his adorable eyes resembling those of a puppy. Mark smiled softly and looked to his left, reached out and grabbing his guitar that was propped up against the couch, he placed it across his lap and started strumming, humming to the tune before beginning to sing in an effort to comfort his baby boy.

_“I’m out of touch, I’m out of love_

_I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down_

_And out of all these things I’ve done_

_I think I love you better now”_

Ethan’s expression shifted to one of awe as he watched Mark gentle hands move over the strings and his lips move as he sung the words, looking up to meet Ethan’s glistening eyes now and then, smiling beautifully at the younger boy. Ethan loved when Mark played guitar and sang to him, it was soothing and always calmed him down no matter what the situation was, it brought him a sense of comfort that nothing else could. Ethan rubbed his eyes and yawned adorably, stretching his arms over his head, his pyjama t-shirt lifting up slightly with the movement before he looked back to Mark.

_“I’m out of sight, I’m out of mind_

_I’ll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I’ve done_

_I think I love you better now_

_Now”_

Mark noticed Ethan getting tired, unable to stop the look of absolute adoration that appeared on his face as he jolted his head slightly, signalling for Ethan to come to him. The younger boy happily obliged and crawled over to the couch, discarding his toys and climbing onto the couch to curl up next to Mark. Mark lifted the guitar enough for Ethan to lay his head in his lap, the rest of his body taking up the rest of the couch as he closed his eyes, sighing happily as the music and Mark’s voice filled his ears, making him forget all about the harsh winter just metres away.

_“I’m gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in_

_If things go right e can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it’s so hard to say it but I’ve been here before_

_Now I’ll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours”_

Mark looked down at the fragile being in his lap, smiling at just how cute Ethan was, and how lucky he was to have him. Mark never imagined he’d be this happy in his life, that he’d have his perfect fairy-tale like they do in the movies, but as hard as he tried, he couldn’t possibly think of anything in the world that would make him happier than having Ethan. The gorgeous boy was his entire universe, everything revolved around him and he couldn’t live without him, he needed Ethan like he needed air to breathe and he had him. Mark didn’t plan on ever letting go of his love.

_“I’m out of touch, I’m out of love_

_I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down_

_And out of all these things I’ve done_

_I think I love you better now”_

Soon enough, Mark heard the quiet breaths of Ethan’s open mouth, signalling that he’d fallen asleep as Mark expected. It was quite late anyway, way past Ethan’s bedtime but Mark decided to let him play for a bit longer, they didn’t have anything to do tomorrow so could just sleep and lounge around all day anyway, watching movies and cuddling. Mark looked back at the fire, the soft sound of the embers crackling mixing with Ethan’s hushed breathing and his own voice and music. It was peaceful times like these that Mark appreciated the most, the love of his life close to him and a mellow atmosphere surrounding them.

_“I’m out of sight, I’m out of mind_

_I’ll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I’ve done_

_I think I love you better now”_

Mark closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the music and let the words leave his mouth freely, a smile unmoving on his face. The lyrics were gentle and true, Mark would do anything for Ethan without question and every new experience they had together only caused Mark’s affection to grow, spread impossibly further through his brain and into every aspect of his life. He felt his eyes grow heavy, not wanting open again but he forced them to allow the delicate glow in once more as he stopped strumming, placing the instrument back into its original place, his free hand stroking Ethan’s hair lightly, keeping him in his slumber.

_“Don’t hold me down_

_I think the braces are breaking_

_And it’s more than I can take”_

Mark continued singing faintly, not loud enough to disturb the sleeping boy in his lap. He leaned down, placing his lips to Ethan’s forehead in a feather-light kiss before manoeuvring the boy so that he could scoop him up into his arms and stand up, feeling Ethan stir enough to cling on but not enough to wake up entirely. Mark hesitated so that Ethan could settle again before continuing to walk carefully towards the white carpeted stairs, his socks makes the journey soundless.

_“And it’s a dark and a cold December_

_But I’ve got you to keep me warm_

_If you’re broken, I will mend ya_

_And I’ll keep you sheltered from the storm that’s raging on now”_

Mark sighed happily, nuzzling his face into Ethan’s t-shirt, soaking up the warmth he was providing and feeling his love for the boy love bubble up inside him. Ethan stayed sleeping. holding tighter onto Mark as they reached the top of the stairs and Mark gently pushed their bedroom door open with his foot, careful not to let it hit against the wall behind it. He walked over to the large bed on Ethan’s side, gingerly leaning down and placing the boy onto the mattress, prying his hand from around his neck, kissing one of them before laying it next to the sleeping boy and pulling the sheets over his body. Mark walked around to his side of the bed; thankful he’d got changed into his sleepwear earlier on so he could now climb straight into bed beside his boyfriend.

_I’m out of touch, I’m out of love_

_I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down_

_And out of all these things I’ve done_

_I think I love you better now_

_I’m out of sight, I’m out of mind_

_I’ll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I’ve done_

_I think I love you better now_

Humming softly, Mark admired Ethan’s features and watched as his chest rose and fall in time with his breathing, he was truly beautiful Mark thought. How it took him all those years to realise it he will never know but looking at his love now, everything about him was just perfect, positively stunning. Mark felt the familiar feeling of fatigue take over his body, his muscles finally relaxing after a long day and his breathing evening out. His eyes eventually slid closed to his disappointment, he could watch Ethan for hours, but he knew he needed some rest and so, with a smooth rhythm and thoughts of Ethan in his mind, Mark allowed unconsciousness to take him in with open arms.

_I’m out of touch, I’m out of love_

_I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down_

_And out of all these things I’ve done_

_I think I love you better now_


End file.
